quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brave Quest for Camelot (Kilala Reno Version)
Cast Merida/Kayley: Kilala Reno (Kilala Princess; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with the witch) Extra with Kilala: Tippe (Kilala Princess) Wreck-It Ralph/Garrett: Rei (Kilala Princess; His blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Devon and Cornwall: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Bluster Kong, and Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country; DK and Diddy, along with Candy and Dixie, can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Candy Kong, Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country), Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3; They join the quest because they want to help Kilala fix the spell she put on Diana) Queen Eleanor: Diana Reno (Kilala Princess; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Kilala's dream of becoming a knight, which after Squall's death and Rick loosing his foot to Sangre, Diana becomes overprotective of Kilala and during the journey as a bear, she learns to loosen up, let go of Kilala, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Diana's bear form (OC Kilala Reno character) Ayden: Spearow (Pokemon) Extra allies: April O'Neil, Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987/2003); They join from the start), Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); They'll join along with Rei), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 3; They’ll join along with Hazel’s assistants since they, too, are the witch’s assistants) King Fergus: Rick Reno (Kilala Princess; He can also be captured along with the parents besides loosing his foot to Sangre) Lady Julianna: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII; She, along with Rick, will witness Diana turning into a bear and before getting captured by Shredder, Krang, and their army, try to sneak Diana out) Sir Lionel: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII; As Kilala's uncle) Ruber: Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Shredder: Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas, Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Anti-Sora (Kingdom Hearts 1; He'll get killed off like how Nuka did in "The Lion King 2" during the scene where the heroes discover Sangre's origin is like the spell casted on Diana) Ruber's army: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Xemnas, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Ruggedo the Nome King (Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz) Griffin: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Mordu: Sangre the Giant Bear (The Fox and the Hound; His true form is Clayton from "Tarzan") *The only villains who live, but go to jail in the end, are Bebop, Rocksteady, K. Rool, Skurvy, Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc Witch: Hazel the Green Witch (Looney Tunes) Merida's brothers: Sosuke, Ponyo, and Chip (Ponyo/Beauty and the Beast; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic cake and become Koda, a goldfish form, and a teacup form as well) Bladebeak: Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Bowser, and the Koopalings (Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Kong Valley detour, and while Lea develop pyrokinetic powers, Bowser and the Koopalings change into their Koopa forms, and in Chapter 17, they return to their normal forms, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Squall's ghost to change into their Koopa forms and back at will and got his pyrokinetic powers back again) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; They'll be unaware of Diana's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: Master Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts 3) Queen Guinevere: Erika (Pokemon) Merlin: Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Splinter: Metalhead and the Punk Frogs (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); They accompany Spearow and Team Excalibur on the quest) Knights: Various good guys Ogre: Marshmallow (Frozen) Angus: Maximus (Tangled; He'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Various Eeveelutions (Pokemon) Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kilala in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Kilala in Chapter 2) 4 Shredder and Krang (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Shredder’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Rinoa in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Leatherhead in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Rei in Chapter 6) 8 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Shredder's Group and their army in Chapter 7) 9 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings in Chapter 8) 10 If I Didn't Have You (From "Monsters, Inc.") (Performed by DK's group in Chapter 8) 11 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 12 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Diana and young Kilala in Chapter 9) 13 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Kilala in her mind in Chapter 10) 14 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 16 Whatever You Imagine (From “The Pagemaster”) (Performed by Wendy Moten in Chapter 12 and third end credits song) 17 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Kilala in Chapter 12) 18 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Kilala in Chapter 14) 19 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Rei in Chapter 14) 20 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Diana and young Kilala in Chapter 18) 21 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 22 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 23 Dream Away (From "The Pagemaster") (Performed by Babyface and Lisa Stansfield, second end credits song) 24 The Prayer End Credits Version (Original song) (Performed by Celtic Woman, fourth end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Rick's Foot Loss and Squall's Death Chapter 2: Kilala's Secret Dream/Diana's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Kilala Reno Version) Chapter 4: Kilala and Diana's Argument/Kilala Visits Hazel the Green Witch Chapter 5: Sneaking a Transformed Diana Out/Shredder's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Rei's Group and Spearow Chapter 7: Hazel's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Kong Valley/New Recruits in DK's Group and Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Kilala's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Diana's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Shredder's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Marshmallow's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering Sangre's Origin/Shredder's Group and their Army Team Up with Sangre Chapter 14: Kilala's Song for Diana/Rei's Group, Spearow, and the Magic Assistants, Except Sora's Group, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Kilala's Group, Diana, Sosuke, Ponyo, Chip, Lea, and Bowser Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Kilala's Group, Diana, Sosuke, Ponyo, Chip, Lea, and Bowser Escape Thanks to the Koopalings/Saving Eraqus and Erika Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Kilala Reno Version) Chapter 18: Shredder's Group and Sangre's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending (Kilala Reno Version) For gallery: Brave Quest for Camelot (Kilala Reno Version) Gallery Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies